


Long Nights

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Kate and Tony are pulling yet another long night at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

This was not how Kate imaged sending her Saturday night. She was in the office trying to get caught up on her work. They had somehow got super behind. Kate was pretty sure it was Tony’s fault somehow. Tony who was supposed to be in the office thrity minutes ago. 

Finally he came through the office doors, “You’re late!” Kate told him.”Not that I’m surprised.” 

“Kate, I was busy.” Tony tells her in his mocking tone that he seems to only use on her.

That’s when Kate sees it, “Oh, my gosh, Tony! Is that blood on your shirt?”

Tony looks to the sleeve of his shirt. “Um, no?” 

Kate could feel her eyes widen, “Tony, you shouldn’t be answering that question with another question!” Kate exclaimed and got up from her desk to inspect the red stain on his shirt. “What have you done in the past twenty-four hours?” Kate rolled up his sleeve to see if Tony was bleeding. She moved his arm around and saw that he checked out, “Okay, you’re not bleeding. Which is good because I don’t want to deal with you’re whining.” 

“Hey! I don’t whine that much.” Tony defended himself. 

“Yes, you do. You are the biggest baby ever.” Kate rolled her eyes. “Now, what is on you?” 

He looked at it again and then smelled his sleeve, “Oh, yeah! I made a pizza today. It’s pizza sauce.”

“Seriously? It’s just pizza sauce?” Kate complained.

“Yes, it’s just pizza sauce. Are the cases really that boring?” 

“Yes. Do you think you could go fell down the stairs and injury yourself?” 

“I think I might. Come on, let’s get to work.” He patted her back.

“I don’t wanna.” 

“Me neither.”


End file.
